An Unexpected Visit
by voicegrl
Summary: The Doctor finally admits to himself that he has feelings for Martha. He knows Martha seeing someone else, but, doesn't realize this person is someone he never thought he'd see again. Sequel to An Unexpected Meeting.
1. Chapter 1

_An Unexpected Visit_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who. I blame RTD for his horrid treatment of Martha Jones. And I think Steven Moffat is a genius. Still, Doctor Who does not belong to me._**

**_Takes place two months after "An Unexpected Meeting"_**

He was giddy. He was actually feeling giddy! It had been months since he'd seen the lovely Dr. Jones; and, he would get to see her again in just a few minutes! Still, his conversation with Jack and the Torchwood team the day before had been cryptic, to say the least:

**_Yesterday:_**

_"Thanks for your help, Doctor," said Captain Jack Harkness. "I think even Mickey appreciates it."_

_"Not really," Mickey Smith announced as he sat at his desk. He threw a subtle wink at Jack and Ianto. "We were doing just fine without him."_

_"I'll remember you said that, Mickey," the Doctor replied, feigning offense. "The __**next**__ time you want a trip in the TARDIS to see some concert…in Seattle…in 1991!"_

_"Oi," the computer genius responded. "I'll have you know that was the birth of Grunge! Really! Who __doesn't__ want to see Pearl Jam in an intimate nightclub setting just before they became one of the best bands of all time?"_

_"Yeah, yeah…" the man from Gallifrey replied apathetically. _

_"Give it up, Mickey," Jack suggested. "He won't understand it until its 5000 years old."_

_Mickey was about to say something in agreement when the Doctor interrupted._

_"Wait a minute. Why is everyone picking on me?" he asked. "Didn't I just help stop a Dionchara infestation?" He sighed. "Oh, forget it. I'll go and visit someone who actually appreciates me." The Torchwood team eyed one another warily. "What?" the Doctor inquired. "It's not like she's seeing that Ted bloke anymore."_

_"It's Tom," Jack corrected, just to annoy him. "And no, she is not. She is also not seeing our friend, Mickey."_

_"WHAT?" _

_"Don't get that betrayed look on your face, Doctor," Mickey told him. "Does the name, Rose ring a bell?" The Doctor couldn't think of a witty retort. "Anyway, from what I hear, you had your chance and you blew it. So what if I went out with Martha a couple of times?"_

_The Doctor honestly didn't like where this conversation was headed. 'Mickey and Martha? Honestly! What kind of __**idiot**__ pulled __**that**__ pairing out of thin air?' And why was he so jealous of the fact that Martha went out with Mickey? He was still lost in his thoughts when Jack motioned for the rest of the crew to leave the room before the immortal man continued to speak._

_"Did you not hear what I said, Doc," Jack reiterated. "She and Mickey are NOT seeing each other." The knots in the Doctor's stomach started to loosen a bit at this news. He returned his attention to Jack. "But, that doesn't mean she's been sitting around waiting for you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Our Martha has grown up," he replied. "She broke up with Tom because she realized he was 'rebound guy'."_

_"Rebound guy?" the Doctor queried. "Rebound guy from…? Oh!"_

_"Yeah," Jack continued. "And once that happened, she got over both of you." The poor Time Lord looked so sad, Jack had to reassure him. "She still considers you one of her best friends, Doctor. I'm sure she always will." He put his arm around the Doctor's shoulders. "Just, don't go and try to stir things up, okay?"_

_"How would I stir things up, Jack?" Jack released his hold on the Doctor and moved to sit on top of the desk across from him, but remained silent. "Jack?"_

_"It's not my place to tell, Doctor," the Torchwood leader said, his tone enigmatic._

_"Alright," the Time Lord stood and headed toward the TARDIS. "Obviously, I won't get a straight answer from you. I'll just pop over there and see for myself."_

_"You might want to wait," Jack suggested as he went after the Time Lord. _

_The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. "Why is that, Captain?" he asked a bit too calmly for Jack._

_"It's two o'clock in the morning," he answered._

**Present **

The Doctor wasn't as thick as Jack thought he was about emotions and relationships. He knew Martha was seeing someone. They just didn't want to tell him. But, Martha loved him. She loved him when she got engaged to Tom. And she'd love him even though she was with this new bloke, whoever he is. If not, he would have to fight for her and win her heart again. This time, he planned on keeping it and never letting it or her go.

The Doctor went to the planet Seinapmoc where he and Martha had gone for a holiday after being stuck in 1969. She loved the royal blue flowers there that resembled roses. He bought a dozen, thought better of it, and bought another dozen.

He made sure the TARDIS locked in on where the beautiful doctor was and set the coordinates. The Time Lord parked the TARDIS several streets away in an alley. He didn't want the unnecessary attention from any military. He straightened his tie, grabbed the flowers and headed down the street towards her flat after locking the door to the sentient machine.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. But, he knew it was time to show Martha how truly amazing he thought she was, or he really would lose her.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Martha Jones was extremely happy with the way things had turned out with Ross. She couldn't believe it had been almost 2 months since they met up and stopped the Nhajk computer virus of doom. She enjoyed spending time with him. She didn't know if it was his human side, or specifically, the bit of Donna in his psyche. But, he was the most amazing man she had ever met. He was so considerate and attentive. The young doctor could really see herself falling in love with the unique individual. Recently, she'd come to fancy the idea that she was already in love with him.

She loved that he wanted to experience the human side of himself more than anything else. So, she encouraged him to get a job as a teacher at Imperial College London. It was a good way to do something he loved, while interacting with other humans. She couldn't think of a better place for him than the school of Science, Technology, and Medicine. Jack and Mickey were happy to make the necessary credentials for him.

Martha's heart broke just a little when she discovered that he thought the other friends/ex-companions of the Doctor wouldn't care enough to want to help him. He sort of reminded her of her time with the Doctor when everything had been "_Rose, Rose, Rose_".

However, both Jack and Mickey encouraged Ross to keep in touch and all but threatened him if he didn't do as they asked. So, at least twice a month, he and Martha either met the Torchwood team in Cardiff; or, Jack, Ianto, and Mickey would drive to London for a night at the pub and brunch the next day. She and Ross even helped when something nasty came through the rift on their last visit to Cardiff.

Ross had a special early lecture this morning and had to leave an hour and a half before she did. She couldn't believe he was in the mood at such an early hour when he woke up. But, she definitely had no complaints since they were still discovering little intimate things about one another. Martha smiled at the memory of this morning's activities as she grabbed her bag and headed to the door. Her mobile rang before she could get her coat. Her eyes lit up when she saw whose name was on the caller-id.

"Don't you have a special lecture this morning?" she asked in lieu of the traditional greeting.

"All done," Ross replied. "Listen, how would like to go out to a romantic dinner tonight?"

"Is that a trick question?" she inquired as she put on her coat and grabbed her keys.

"Well, I was going to do that anyway since it's almost our 2 month anniversary," he told her. "So, how about we do a nice lunch, as well? There may be TWO sets of flowers in it for you."

"How can I refuse?" Martha answered with a laugh.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "Ring me when you're ready for lunch and I'll see you soon."

After they ended the call, Martha walked outside to see something she was not expecting. She assumed Ross was dressed in a suit and tie because of his special lecture this morning. But, she had no idea he would show up at her flat so early. Her eyes once again lit up when she saw him. She saw him looking down at his mobile, and holding a box that may have flowers in them. She ran to the sidewalk to meet him.

Just as he looked up, she grabbed his tie and pulled him to her for nice, proper snog.

Martha stopped and pulled away. There was a goofy smile on the man's face as he said, "Now **that's** a proper hello."

_Shit. _"Doctor!?"

**_End Part 1_**

**_Comments? Concrit?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Visit **

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing from Doctor Who. It's BBC, Moffat, & RTD's world. I'm just playing in it for a little while. **

**Author's note: This chapter is not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Let me know if you see any, and I'll correct them. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

**-****Ch.2-**

Ross ended his phone conversation with Martha and put his mobile on the desk. He was sitting in his office, reclining on his chair. He then put his feet on the desk. He only had one class before he could meet his beautiful doctor for an anniversary lunch.

He started to think back on how amazingly perfect the past couple of months have been. He couldn't believe his luck at running into Martha, and then getting into a relationship with her. The human Time Lord knew his life had changed for the better. He honestly never thought he could be this happy after the Doctor dropped him in the other universe and assumed he would live happily ever after, playing house with Rose.

He closed his eyes with a contented sigh and thanked the 'powers that be' for the remarkable gift that was Dr. Martha Jones. And he knew she cared for him, too. _Things are going so well. I hope nothing goes wrong._

He realized what he'd just said in his mind and muttered an expletive. Seconds later, his mobile rang. Ross audibly gulped and hit the button to connect the call.

"_Get over here. Now!"_ Martha said through angrily through gritted teeth.

"Martha," he answered more calmly than he felt. "What's wrong? What in the world has happened since we talked five minutes ago?"

"_Just get here!" _she shouted. He heard her take a deep, calming breath. _"Please," _she added before whispering: _"He's here."_

Ross needed no explanation. He disconnected the call, grabbed his things, and left the office. He told his assistant to cancel his classes for the day and headed to his car.

_**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**_

Martha Jones paced the floor in front of her sofa. It seemed like hours since she'd called Ross and told him to get to her flat; when in reality, it had only been 16 minutes.

The Doctor sat quietly, afraid of having her remember he was in the room. Each time she looked at him, each glare seemed more severe than the last.

"Why are you here?" she suddenly demanded. "Why now?"

"I…I just wanted to see you," he answered. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"I haven't seen you in almost 6 months, Doctor."

The Doctor stood and blocked her path so she could stop pacing. "I missed **my** doctor," he said softly. "And, I thought we could go somewhere and talk."

"Go somewhere?" she asked suspiciously. "You mean a trip in the TARDIS."

"Uh, yes…yeah, that's what I mean," he confirmed. "I would like for us to be alone when we discuss this. It is rather important."

"I'm sorry, but, Martha is not going to join you on your romantic getaway," Ross said frigidly, announcing his presence.

"What?" the Time Lord exclaimed as he looked at his twin.

Martha couldn't have been happier to see Ross than at that instant. "Doctor," she said as she walked over to join Ross at the door. "I think the three of us need to talk."

"What?" the Doctor repeated.

"I know for a fact your vocabulary is way more extensive than that, Doctor," Ross told him. "Just use your words."

"**What**?"

"Maybe we should all sit," Martha suggested, as she tried to defuse the situation. "Ross, why don't you put the kettle on?"

* * *

The three of them sat at the kitchen table staring at their now lukewarm cups of tea. The tension in the room was making it difficult to breathe. The Doctor decided to break the silence.

"Why are you here?" he asked Ross.

"Why are **you** here?" Ross retorted; his voice laced with malice.

"I came to visit Martha," the Doctor replied angrily. "**You **should be in a parallel universe. With Rose! How did you get here?"

"Don't you mean, 'Is Rose here, as well'?" he posed irately.

"No," the Time Lord snapped. "Rose is where she belongs. It's where you belong."

"**I** belong **here**!" he bellowed as he slammed his fists on the table, nearly knocking over everyone's tea.

"Ross," Martha called softly, trying to calm him. "This isn't helping." He glared at her. "Please," she whispered as she took his hand.

"I'm sorry, Martha," the Doctor's doppelganger said contritely. He squeezed her hand and gestured for her speak.

She took a deep breath before she began the story. She started with Ross's destruction of the dimension cannon and how it backfired, sending him back to this universe 5 months ago. She explained how he worked, fighting alien threats on his own for three months before they accidentally met up. She decided to skip the details of their relationship because it was none of the Doctor's business.

"Now, we help Torchwood when they need it, and vice versa," she concluded.

"We?" the Doctor asked with disgust in his voice. "Are you saying you're…together?"

"Yes," Ross answered proudly. "We are together."

"Blimey," the Doctor said to no one in particular as he rubbed his forehead. "And I thought her going out with Mickey was bad enough."

"Why do you suddenly care who I date?" Martha asked. "You never have before."

"That's not true," he replied. "I have always cared. I thought, once you got Ted out of your system…"

"Tom," she corrected.

"Like it matters," he mumbled before looking Martha in the eye. "Look, I came here to tell you that I care for you. I mean, I…I love you. I have since before you left me."

"Don't you dare," she warned. "You never showed the slightest interest in me before and you expect for me believe you've always had feelings for me?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied confidently. He then looked at Ross and arched an eyebrow.

Martha slowly shifted her gaze to the man she had been with for two months. Ross was furiously staring at the Doctor.

"Ross?" she quietly asked, silently willing the human Time Lord to deny it as she slowly removed her hand from his. "You said he saw me. You said he got over pining for Rose, but you didn't say he had feelings for me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You said you were over him," Ross answered. "I didn't think it mattered." He sighed. "Was I wrong?"

_**End Part 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unexpected Visit **

**Ch. 3**

**Author's note: I honestly wasn't expecting much in the way of feedback since I haven't written anything since early 2009. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! Thank you for reading this! Please continue to review. It makes me very happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who. **

* * *

"Was I wrong?" Ross repeated. "Does it matter to you? Does **he **matter to you?" Martha closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears at bay as Ross continued. "Look at me! Does **he **matter to you the way he used to?"

"Stop it," the Doctor interrupted. "You're upsetting her."

Ross looked at Martha as if he had just realized he had been speaking to her. Her eyes were still tightly shut and her hands were balled into fists.

"Martha, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I…,"

"I know," she told him. She cleared her throat and stood to put the kettle on for fresh tea.

"So, Doctor, what made you decide to visit today?" Ross inquired with suspicion.

"I was helping Jack and his team in Cardiff last night," the Doctor began. "I realized it's been a while since I've seen Martha." He looked up at her as she busied herself with making the tea. "I knew things were over with Tarp—,"

"Tom," Martha corrected.

"And I wanted to see if now would be a good time for…us," he concluded. "But when Jack alluded to you seeing someone else, I thought it was just some new bloke that I could persuade you to leave." The Time Lord sighed. "What I don't understand is," he continued. "If you're supposedly over me, what are you doing with…**that **me?"

"I may have all of your memories up to that day, but, I am **nothing **like you," Ross countered. "I have never and will never treat her the way you treated her! Don't you dare put me in the same category as you!"

"Doctor," Martha interrupted as she set the tray on the table and sat down. "I'm sure Jack told you. I don't know how it got lost in the translation; but, I'm over you. And I hate to burst your bubble," she continued. "But, one of the reasons why Ross and I are together is because he is not like you."

"Martha," he tried to argue. However, she cut him off.

"And how dare you think that I would just leave someone I was with because you finally decided to stop taking me for granted?" Ross could hear the anger in her voice and inwardly smirked. "Who exactly do you think you are to just show up at my flat with flowers and think **that's** going to make everything all better?"

She glanced at Ross and saw a look of pride on his face. His self confidence was nonexistent when she ran into him two months ago. And now, he was a unique individual with his own personality, strength, and courage.

"And what gave you the right to just dump him on that parallel world when, deep down, you knew he wouldn't be happy?"

"How was I to know he wouldn't be happy?" the Doctor asked.

"You agreed that you stopped pining for Rose," Martha explained. "You say you have feelings for me. Yet, you left him there with her, knowing he would be over her, as well. Why did you think he would want to be there? Really, Doctor, what was your motivation for that? Why would you do that to him?"

"Because, there only needs to be one of me in this universe!" he angrily replied.

Martha's eyebrows shot up. "So, basically, you left him there because your ego couldn't take it?"

"Now, Martha," he quickly backtracked. "That is NOT what I meant."

"Why can't you regenerate already so we won't have this problem anymore?" Ross suggested.

"Because," the Doctor retorted flippantly. "I don't **want** to regenerate just yet. Why would I? Look at me."

Ross took a deep, calming breath before speaking quietly, with as much control as he could muster, considering the circumstances. "I meant, why can't you regenerate already so that Martha and I don't have to deal with such an arrogant prat anymore. Is that a little clearer to you?"

Just then, the Doctor could have sworn that Ross inherited a little of 'the Oncoming Storm' and decided to show a bit of his, as well.

"I shouldn't have to change because your insecurities have you believing she'll leave you now that **I'm** here," he hissed.

"Alright, that's it," Ross announced. Martha noticed he was shaking and then glared at the Time Lord. "I've heard enough. I need to get away from you. Now."

When he stood, Martha stood with him. "Ross, please don't go."

"Martha, I hate violence," he explained. His eyes met hers and he noticed that she looked a bit confused. "If he keeps talking, I **will** punch him in the face."

"You mean you would try," the Doctor said; his voice eerily calm.

"No one is doing anything of the sort," Martha declared. "Now, do I have to put the two of you on opposite sides of the room in order for you behave like adults?"

Both men had the decency to look ashamed.

Martha gestured for Ross to sit again, as she did the same.

"First of all," she stated. "We shouldn't wish that anyone become mortally wounded. And we all know that's the only way the Doctor can regenerate." She took Ross's hand and waited for him to look at her before she spoke. "I know you're angry. But I also know that you know it's not the answer." Ross gave her a quick nod of agreement. As she let go of his hand, her eyes moved to the Doctor and back to Ross as she addressed them. "We're all pretty emotional right now and I really do not want to continue along this line of discussion."

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the beautiful doctor decided on a different approach to the situation. She didn't want to hurt Ross with the line of questioning she had in mind, but she wanted answers.

"Doctor," she began. "Let's go back to the part where you said you have cared for me for quite a while." The look of anguish on Ross's face felt like a punch in the gut to the UNIT MO. However, Ross reeled in his emotions and turned it into a mask of indifference

"Okay," the Doctor replied as he sat up straight and looked her in the eye.

"Was it before or after you asked Joan Redfern to travel with us, knowing it would break my heart? Especially since you asked her just a few hours after I said I loved you to bits." The Doctor sat in stunned silence. So, Martha continued. "I'm just trying to narrow down a time when I became more than a second class citizen to you."

"I admit I wasn't thinking clearly after the whole Family of Blood disaster in 1913." He sighed. "I really am sorry for that, Martha."

"But, you didn't answer my question," she persisted. "Was it anywhere near that time?"

The Doctor remained speechless. He knew there was no way he could explain everything to her when things were so volatile.

"Oh, you're kidding!" Martha exclaimed. "You can't even give me the common courtesy of discussing any of this with me? Why did you even bother to come here?"

"Martha, you don't understand," the Time Lord began. Before she could yell at him again, he put up his hand to silence her and continued. "The reason I wanted us to go somewhere alone and talk is so I could tell you everything." He looked at Ross. "With no interruptions."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that at this point?" she asked.

"Well, I can't very well start in the middle of the story," he retorted. "It wouldn't make sense, would it?"

Dr. Martha Jones's glare in that moment frightened the Doctor more than any slap from Francine Jones ever could.

"Careful, mate," Ross told him. "She's handy with the pepper spray. You should have seen the damage she did the night I got shot."

"Wait a minute. You got shot?" the Doctor asked, visibly shaken. "When did this happen? And, what did you do that for?"

"The day we met," he answered. "And it wasn't as if I did it on purpose, you idiot."

"And **there's** the Donna I was looking for," the Doctor said with a smirk.

The comment had the desired effect of cutting some of the built up tension. Everyone relaxed after hearing the feisty redhead's name. Even Martha had to smile. Each one took a few minutes to recall an enjoyable a memory of their beloved friend.

After a few minutes, the table's occupants began to fidget and look at one another nervously.

"We need to stop all of this arguing and come to some sort of resolution," Ross said softly. "I don't think any of us can take much more of this."

_**End Part 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**An Unexpected Visit**

**Ch. 4**

* * *

**Author's Note: Angst warning. **

**Disclaimer: The BBC and everyone else own Doctor Who. I do not. **

* * *

_/After a few minutes, the table's occupants began to fidget and look at one another nervously. _

_"We need to stop all of the yelling and come to some sort of resolution," Ross said softly. "I don't think any of us can take much more of this."/_

"I'm all ears," Martha answered. "What do you suggest?"

Ross sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to recommend this. "I think the two of you need to talk," he told her. "Alone."

He tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible. But, Martha could see how much it upset him to propose such a thing.

"Ross, I don't know what to say," she announced, amazed at his selflessness. The look in his eyes proved that his only concern was her happiness. If that meant getting real closure with him **or** the Doctor, she understood he was willing make that sacrifice.

"I'm actually speechless," the Doctor declared. Before Ross could make a cheeky comment, the Time Lord concluded with, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Ross replied calmly. "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Martha. She needs this." He stood and headed towards the den to the front door.

Martha followed him and stopped him before he reached the door. She stood on her toes, put her arms around his neck and brought him in for a long and sensuous kiss. Her tongue slowly caressed his. He responded in kind and pulled her flush against him so she could feel his growing erection. Soon, he pulled away to will his hormones in check. Martha loved his reactions to her. He kissed her again; this time, tenderly.

"You are an incredibly beautiful man, Ross Moore," she said as her forehead rested against his. "I do not, nor will I ever take you for granted or wish you were someone else."

"I know that," he replied earnestly. "But I also know that you need this to happen. You need closure, one way or the other." He took a deep breath and continued. "You know how I feel about you. You know I want your happiness more than anything. You deserve nothing less."

He pulled back to place a light kiss on her forehead and walked out of the door.

* * *

Martha walked into the kitchen and once again sat at the table. The Doctor watched her for several moments in silence.

"I'm too late," he stated simply. "You're in love with him."

"I don't think even **he **knows that yet," she replied with a smile.

"I really wanted it to be me, Martha Jones," the Time Lord confessed.

"Will you tell me what changed?" she inquired. "And when did it change? You owe me that."

"I do." He waited a few moments as he continued to watch her. Then, he took a deep breath and began. "The day we met, I knew you'd be in my life for a long time. You're clever, brave, inquisitive, and so very independent. I just couldn't believe I'd met someone so amazing so soon after losing Rose." Martha flinched at the young blonde's name. "I'm sorry. I just need you to understand. That's why I kept pushing you away. I felt so…_guilty_ for being so amazed by you so soon after I lost her. It felt wrong to get close to someone so incredible."

"Doctor," Martha began.

"No, let me get through this," the Time Lord interrupted. "Please." Martha nodded. He continued. "I realized I was over her after the incident with the living sun." She looked at him with complete surprise, but let him go on. "First you were plummeting towards that sun in the escape pod. All I could think was that I wasn't going to lose you; that I was going to save you. Then, I was so scared **I** was going to kill you-and everyone on the Pentallian. I couldn't be the one to take your life." He sighed. "And you got me to the stasis chamber. I remember wondering if your feelings for me were real. What if you didn't want to travel with me after I regenerated? What if you didn't understand that it would still be me? And why in the name of this universe did you kiss Riley Vashtee?"

"You saw that?" she asked. He gave you a look of caution.

"The point is, I knew I was done pining for Rose," he continued. "I knew I needed to move on. I just wasn't sure it should be with another companion. Then, 1913 happened and I knew it was too late. I knew I had crossed the line." He sighed. "I honestly have no idea why I asked Joan Redfern to travel with us. I won't pretend that I knew what I was thinking when I did that; or why we didn't talk about your confession."

"Go on," she told him.

"To answer your question, it was 1969. I knew I loved you when we were trapped in 1969. Well, I say trapped, but, I had such a splendid time with you," he said wistfully. Martha noticed the look of happiness on his face, like he was thinking of a cherished memory. She understood he was telling the truth. "I know you had to work in a shop to support us while I put together the 'timey-wimey' detector. But, when we weren't working on trying to get the TARDIS back, I was so happy just being there with you. I learned so much more about you during that time and it made me love you even more than I thought I ever could." He paused. "And then I had to ask you to walk around the world." He took her hand. "I made so many wrong decisions when it came to the way I treated you. I knew I didn't deserve you after what I put you through. I guess I was hoping that one day you'd forgive me and we could put all of that business behind us. We could move on and…be together. I'm sorry I hurt you. And I'm sorry I took so long to tell you everything."

They sat in silence for several moments. The Doctor knew this explanation wasn't enough for the way he treated her. He steeled himself for his inevitable exit.

"Thank you," the strikingly beautiful doctor said quietly.

"Why would you thank me?" he asked, surprised.

"Thank you for finally saying it," she replied. "It means a lot. I loved you for so long and all I ever wanted was for you to see me. There is nothing to forgive. I've only ever wanted you to be happy. Even now, I want you to be happy, Doctor."

"So, you love me, but…,"

"I'm no longer in love with you," she explained. "I'm sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Martha," he told her. "I ruined every chance we could have had. And I waited too long to make up for it. I was arrogant. I thought you'd always be there for me."

"I **will** always be there for you, Doctor."

"But, again, not in the way that I had hoped," he said with deep regret.

"It took me a long time to get over you," she began. "I wouldn't change my time with you for anything. But I'm in love **him**. He has my heart, Doctor. And he has never hurt or damaged it. I don't think he is capable of it. And when I see him smile, I feel like anything is possible. Can you understand?"

"Yes, I can." He took a deep breath and stood. "And you deserve that sort of happiness. Tell Ross I won't stand in his way."

Martha stood and ran to the opposite side of the table where the Doctor was standing.

"For the record," she told him. "This is **not** a genetic transfer." She pulled his face to meet hers and basically showed him what he'd missed out on with a proper snog.

The Doctor wanted to stay like that forever, kissing the woman he loved. It felt so good, so… right. But, he knew he needed to let her get on with her life and the happiness she deserved.

"Martha Jones," he said with tears in his eyes as she stepped away. "You were **never** second best. Never forget that."

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I need to stop being such a coward and tell Ross how I feel," she said.

"I think you should." He gave her a tight hug and lifted her so her feet were no longer touching the floor. When he put her down, he gave her that goofy grin she liked so much. "Make sure he takes care of that beautiful, magnificent heart of yours."

"I will," she promised.

* * *

After the Doctor left, Martha picked up her mobile to ring Ross.

"Hello, Martha," he said.

"Ross," she sighed. She was so happy to hear his voice. "We need to talk." She couldn't wait to see him again.

"No, we don't," he replied. "It's okay, really. I understand. I saw you kissing him."

_**End Part 4**_

**Author's note (again): This was not beta'd. Any mistakes you see are mine. Please let me know if you spot any so that I can correct them. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Unexpected Visit **

**Ch. 5**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really...nothing._**

* * *

_/After the Doctor left, Martha picked up her mobile to ring Ross. _

"_Hello, Martha," he said._

"_Ross," she sighed. She was so happy to hear his voice. "We need to talk." She couldn't wait to see him again._

"_No, we don't," he replied. "It's okay, really. I understand. I saw you kissing him."/_

* * *

"Ross, where are you?" Martha asked cautiously.

"_Does it matter_?" he asked.

"Yes! Now, tell me where you are!"

"_I'm headed home, Martha_," Ross replied calmly. "_Please don't try to 'explain'. I know you've always loved him. And I told you, all that matters to me is that you're happy."_

"Ross Moore," the young doctor began with barely restrained anger. "If you don't tell **exactly** where you are right now," she continued as the anger and intense fear of losing him took control. "So help me, I will NOT be responsible for my actions!"

"Martha, I'm giving you an easy way out so you won't have to go through the pain and guilt of breaking up with me," he replied in confusion. "Why won't you let me do that for you?"

"BECAUSE, I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH YOU, YOU **COMPLETE** **IDIOT**!"

"Sorry?"

"Ross, where are you?" she asked yet again.

"I'm down the street from my flat," he responded.

"I'll meet you at your place in 10 minutes," she said.

* * *

_**6 minutes and 43 seconds later…**_

Martha used her key and let herself into Ross's flat. She cautiously walked up the stairs and found him sitting on the sofa staring at his mobile. Before she could say anything, he spoke.

"I went back for this," he motioned to the phone so she'd know what he meant. "I figured I'd need it one way or the other." He sighed. "I wasn't spying," he explained. "When I went to the kitchen to check on you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And, you seemed to be doing just fine."

Martha sighed. That statement hit her like a punch in the gut. "May I sit down?" she asked softly. The handsome man didn't look up, but nodded in affirmation. "Are you even going to look at me?"

"I'd rather not," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. "I don't think I could keep it together if I did."

Martha put down her things and knelt in front of him.

"Listen to me," she said. "I was **not** calling to break up with you."

"But, you were kissing him and..."

"I was saying goodbye," she softly interrupted. "That's all it was, nothing more. Ross, please look at me." He finally lifted his gaze to focus on the beautiful woman before him. The emotion she saw in his eyes brought about tears in her own. "I would never do that to you."

"Don't do me any favors, Martha," he spat. "If you want to be with the Doctor, you need to be with him." His anger was short-lived and his next sentence was much softer. His eyes focused on the mobile again. "I knew you needed closure one way or the other. Don't stay with me because you feel sorry for me."

"Are you completely mad?" she asked. He looked at her as if she'd just told him the earth was flat. "Do you know what I was thinking this morning before he even showed up?" Before he could answer, she continued. "I was thinking that I'm completely in love with you." Ross's eyes were wide as saucers. "I was thinking that I was going to tell you tonight at our anniversary dinner." She paused. "**Now**, all I want to do is smack you across that thick skull of yours."

The UNIT MO could not remember the last time she saw a grin as wide as his.

"Okay," he said happily as he sat the phone on the coffee table behind Martha.

"'Okay', what?" she asked, completely perplexed.

"Okay, you should do it," he replied. "Smack me across the head! Several times, if you want!" he said with utter giddiness. Then, he took her face in his hands before all but whispering, "Just tell me you love me again."

Martha gave him a relieved smile. "I love you, Ross."

"And, I love you, Martha Jones!"

Ross picked her up and put her in his lap. She adjusted herself so she was facing him as she straddled him. She caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Only you," she added as their lips met.

Unfortunately, that's when both of their mobiles began to ring.

"**Really?**" he exclaimed.

Martha laughed and reached for his phone. She connected the call as she handed it to him. Before he could berate whoever was on the line for their horrific timing, they heard yelling.

"_Don't you people go to work anymore?"_

"Jack?" he asked. Ross put it on 'speaker' so both of them could listen.

"_I've called both your offices and couldn't find you," _the Torchwood leader explained_. "Where are you? Are you and Martha together?"_

"We're at my flat, Jack," Ross told him.

"What's wrong?" Martha inquired.

"_Nasty business with the Vonasc," _he explicated_. _

"That's odd," Ross said. "They're usually pretty benevolent."

"_I know," _Jack agreed._ "Something must have happened because they are really pissed off. We tracked them to Newbury. I'm getting us rooms at the Regency Park Hotel. Call us when you get here." _He disconnected the call.

"Happy anniversary," Martha said with a smirk before giving Ross a brief kiss and standing. "Well, I'll let you get your things together. Meet me at my flat in twenty minutes?"

"I'll be there," he replied as he stood and pulled her to him. She looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Don't you dare try to play coy with me, Dr. Jones," he playfully warned her before bringing his lips to hers. She immediately let his tongue in to play with hers as they reveled in the moment of just being in love. Finally, he pulled away. "Twenty minutes."

* * *

Martha's mobile rang once more as she was driving home.

"Jack, I'm on my home to pack a few things. We'll be there in a little over ninety minutes," she explained.

"_That's not why I'm calling," _he told her_. "I didn't want to upset Ross, but you need to know. I had a visitor yesterday. He said he was going to see you."_

"He did," she said. "He showed up at my flat this morning."

"_How did he take it?"_

"Not well at first," she explained. "I honestly didn't know what they would do." She sighed. "He was so surprised to see Ross, I actually felt a bit sorry for him."

"_I'm sure," _Jack sympathized_._

"There was so much yelling, Jack. The insults were flying back and forth between the two of them. I had no idea how to get it under control. And Ross," she continued. "Beautiful, clever, amazing and selfless Ross left because he wanted me to talk to the Doctor and get closure either way."

"_So, what happened?" _Captain Harkness asked earnestly.

"He told me he loved me," she replied, still shocked at the conversation she had with the Time Lord. "I asked him to explain when and how he came to this conclusion and…he did. That was a surprise in itself. But, he realized I'm in love with Ross. So, he wished me well, and he left."

"_Wow," _the immortal said._ "I'm happy he finally told you, albeit too late. But, you needed to know."_

"I suppose," she told him.

"_Do you think he'll be back?"_

"I hope so," she replied honestly. "I still consider him one of my best friends. I just don't know if he or Ross will think it's such a good idea."

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there to back you up, Nightingale," _Jack told her.

"I really don't think that would have been such a good idea, all things considered," she said. "But I appreciate the support." She took a deep breath. "And, I'm home now. So, I'll see you in less than ninety minutes, yeah?"

"_You got it," _he replied._ "Remember: Regency Park Hotel."_

* * *

Once they were in Newbury and checked in to the room Jack got for them, Martha and Ross met the Torchwood team in the lobby. They headed outside and broke up into two teams: Jack, Martha, and Mickey; and Ross, Gwen, and Ianto. The head of Torchwood 3 explained that since he and Ross were familiar with the Vonasc species, they should each go with a group. The two teams split up and headed in opposite directions, able to hear one another with earbuds. Each team had a device calibrated to detect the Vonasc energy signature.

"Don't you two have your two month anniversary coming up?" Jack asked Martha as they made their way through the streets waiting for the device to pick up something.

"Can we talk about this later?" Martha asked, a bit uncomfortably.

"I just want to make sure I send the appropriate gifts on the right day," he replied.

"_Jack,"_ Ross's voice resonated into their ears. _"She's trying to be nice. Our anniversary is today."_

"Shit," Jack responded.

"Nice work, Captain Cheesecake," Mickey commented. "I suppose you'll order something from the **rift **for my birthday next month."

Jack gave the computer genius a two-fingered salute before turning to Martha again. "I worked for the Time Agency and I still have no concept of it, do I?"

"Don't worry about it, Jack," Martha assured him. "Considering everything else that's happened today, it's really not that big of an issue."

"Oh, right," he told her. "Well, I'm sure you** wanted** this kind of excitement to commemorate the day, right? On behalf of Torchwood, Happy Anniversary, Nightingale and Ross!"

"It's your anniversary? I showed up **on** your anniversary?"

"Doctor?!" everyone except Ross exclaimed.

"_This just got incredibly awkward_," Ianto stated quietly.

* * *

_**End Part 5**_

_**Comments, concrit, reviews...? Thanks to everyone who has been nice enough to read!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**An Unexpected Visit **

**Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really...nothing.**

* * *

/"It's your anniversary? I showed up **on** your anniversary?"

"Doctor?!" everyone except Ross exclaimed.

"_This just got incredibly awkward_," Ianto stated quietly./

* * *

"Well, I can see you lot have this situation covered," the Doctor proclaimed. "I'll just be on my way."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"The TARDIS noticed a strange energy signature," he explained. "She couldn't pinpoint the exact location, but, got me as close as she could." He scratched the back of his head. "But, why would the Vonasc have this sort of signature?" He was clearly thinking aloud.

"That's what we'd like to know," Mickey stated. "Do you have something a little more advanced to move this search along and ask them?"

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and shrugged. Then, he looked past the group of three and said, "I don't think we'll need it." He nodded, indicating the enraged 7 ft tall terracotta colored humanoids with purple eyes and midnight blue beaks headed their way.

"Guys, get over here, **now**," Jack said to the other team who were already halfway there, having made their way towards the other group as soon as the Doctor showed up.

"_E.T.A.: 3 minutes,"_ Ianto informed the Torchwood leader.

The Doctor was already cautiously headed towards the Vonasc, speaking to them in soothing tones. No one could hear exactly what he was saying, but, watched as he carefully removed the sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and appeared to explain his actions to the aliens.

"Proceed with caution," Jack whispered a warning to the others.

As Ross's team slowly turned onto the street where the action was, he motioned for them to stop. He saw the Doctor examining the Vonasc with his sonic screwdriver. For a split second, he wished he was the one with the sonic and the TARDIS and the bravado necessary to keep the angry group so calm. He wasn't as sure of himself as the Doctor obviously was. It got to him more than he wanted to admit; even to Martha.

Then, Ross looked past the exchange and spotted Martha, who already had her eyes on him. His heart swelled and he knew that he would never be truly happy if he didn't have his beautiful doctor. And today, she told him she loved him! This life, right here, he decided, is the perfect life for him.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. The Doctor turned and ran to where they assumed the TARDIS was parked and was back in mere moments with an aerosol spray bottle. In one fluid motion, he aimed it at the Vonasc and proceeded to spray them down. Their deep purple eyes slowly transformed into a light, cornflower blue color. They looked around with curiosity before returning their attention to the Time Lord as he handed them the bottle and explained how to make more, if needed. The leader gave a nod of gratitude before the Vonasc teleported to their ship and away from the planet.

The two separate groups of humans approached the Doctor. Martha went directly to Ross and let him envelop her in a hug. He kissed her forehead before she stepped out of his embrace and back into an official capacity. Nevertheless, she kept one arm around his waist.

"Do we even want to know what just happened?" Jack asked.

"C," the Doctor replied.

"What exactly are we supposed to see?" Gwen inquired.

"Oh, I get it!" The Doctor began to laugh. "Sorry," he explained. "C. The letter C. It stands for capestialatenremboraflor. It's really nasty stuff."

"So, they were poisoned," Martha speculated.

"Not quite," the Doctor replied absently. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish the clarification.

"They were drugged," Ross finally added after he rolled his eyes at the Time Lord. He now understood how annoying it was when the Doctor gave vague explanations. "C is an extremely potent psychotropic that can alter a being permanently. In that state, one has no control over thought process. The Vonasc are stronger than I thought, because C usually leaves you a blubbering mess. Anyway, they more than likely followed the responsible party to Earth bent on some sort of vengeance." He looked at the Doctor for confirmation. "I'm guessing that's why they were here?"

"That was actually spot on," the Time Lord replied. "Once the compound I gave them to counteract the effects of the drug took effect, the thoughts of revenge were nullified."

"Are we going to have to get these things before they do the same thing to unsuspecting humans?" Mickey asked.

"It's not necessary," the Doctor told him. "They're no longer on the planet. However, they will be caught and stand trial for their crimes. The Vonasc know who did this and are tracking the responsible party as we speak."

The Doctor had been observing Martha and Ross. As much as he hated to admit it, watching that exchange between the two of them had shown him more than he needed to see. They were in love. They were happy. Happiness was something the Doctor felt he denied Martha at every turn. Now, his doppelganger was the one that made her so incredibly happy. He really wished he'd done right by her when she traveled with him. He knew she would still be with him today if he had just let her know that really did see her. Was someone calling his name?

"Doctor," Jack said for the third time.

"Sorry," the Time Lord apologized. "I got lost in my own head for a moment."

"I'm sure that's a very scary place," Mickey teased.

"You're not wrong," Ross told him. Even the Doctor had to smile at Ross's little admission of the truth at his expense.

"Ross, may I have a word?" The Doctor and Ross stepped away from the group (including a very nervous Martha Jones) and started walking in the direction of the TARDIS. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to you; leaving you like that in the other world." Before a very stunned human Time Lord could reply, the Doctor continued. "It was selfish. I knew you that if you stayed here, you'd go to her." He gave a mirthless chuckle. "It looks like you were meant to meet up again no matter how hard I tried to keep you away from her. I mean, I have eyes, I see that you belong together. And, I know that you couldn't care less whether or not I give the two of you my blessing, I just wanted you to know that I do…wish you all the happiness in the world."

Ross was still unable to speak for several moments. He took a few deep breaths before locking eyes with the Doctor. "You're right," he finally replied. "I really couldn't care less whether or not you gave your blessing." The Time Lord nodded sadly, eyes downcast. "But, I appreciate it. Thank you."

The Doctor looked up and wrapped his arms around Ross. "Make her this happy forever," he whispered before releasing the man with his face.

"Always," Ross smiled. "And I'm sorry what I said about wanting you to regenerate. That was rude." The Doctor nodded. As the two headed back to a tremendously bewildered group, he added: "I can't believe you just hugged me."

"I'm completely second guessing that particular decision," the Doctor noted.

* * *

Once they made sure things were secure, the team said their goodbyes.

The Doctor pulled Martha aside.

"I just wanted you to know," he told her. "I get it. I see it now. The two of you belong together." He caressed her cheek. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, Martha Jones. It looks good on you. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Doctor," the tiny beauty said. "It really means a lot to me." She reached up to hug him and he happily obliged. When he released her, he saw unshed tears in her eyes. "Now, don't be a stranger. I expect to see you again. Soon," she concluded.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied before he gave a final wave to everyone else and disappeared into the TARDIS.

Team Torchwood prepared for the return trek to Cardiff.

"You two should stay the night," Jack told Ross and Martha. "The room is paid for. You may as well use it. Think of it as an anniversary present." He smiled that action hero smile.

"Actually, Jack," Ross replied as he wrapped his arm around Martha's shoulder. "We will take you up on that."

"Thank you, Jack," Martha said. "It's a lovely gift."

"Oh, I'm still sending the original gift I had planned," the Torchwood leader assured them. "Trust me. You'll thank me for it."

* * *

_**End Part 6**_

_**AN: So, should I end it here or would anyone want to see Martha and Ross finally celebrating their anniversary? I'll leave it up to you. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
